La Máscara de Paula
by minervanosainto
Summary: Han pasado décadas desde la última Guerra Sagrada y los Santos de Atenea están reconstruyendo su segunda generación desde entonces. Una chica italiana es enviada a un campo de entrenamiento por una organización misteriosa. Tendrá que enfrentarse no sólo a las duras pruebas que se les exigen a los Santos, sino también al machismo que aún impera en la orden.
1. Un duelo al crepúsculo

**Un duelo al crepúsculo**

La tierra del suelo estaba revuelta y levantada por los combates que se habían sucedido allí durante toda la tarde. La final había atraído la atención de casi todos los habitantes del campo de entrenamiento para Santos. Había razones para la expectación. La única estudiante femenina que quedaba en el campo contra el que estaba reconocido como el más fuerte de los aprendices. El premio era nada menos que la Vestimenta de Bronce del Tucán.

La contendiente femenina era Paula Fizzianni. Había llegado al campo con ocho años desde Italia, y desde entonces había experimentado no sólo las duras vicisitudes de quienes intentan convertirse en los guardianes de Atenea, sino también los virajes caprichosos del destino. Y el que hoy se encontrara precisamente ella allí disputando la Vestimenta del Tucán contra precisamente él, era una de esas curiosidades cósmicas.

– Te ha llegado el momento de pagar -dijo Paula con el rencor vibrando en su voz-. Hoy me cobraré lo que le hicisteis a ella.

– Lo siento, pero no pienso renunciar a la Vestimenta.

El sol se había perdido tras las montañas y la luz del día se iba apagando rápidamente. De igual manera, Paula sentía que las fuerzas de las que disponía se agotaban por momentos, debido a toda una tarde de peleas por un premio tan valioso que ningún contendiente daba cuartel. Afortunadamente, su contrincante había tenido que librar los mismos combates, por lo que debía de estar igual de agotado, o eso esperaba ella.

– ¡Litsha -exclamó hablando para sí-! Estés donde estés, quiero que sepas que... ¡que voy a vengarte ganando la armadura que te pertenecía a ti por derecho!


	2. La deserción

Dos años antes:

– ¡Vamos levántate! -gritó la mujer santo.

– ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo más! -repetía la joven Paula de rodillas sobre el suelo.

– Si no te levantas te golpearé igual.

Esta vez la muchacha no se puso en pie, y la maestra cumplió su amenaza con un puñetazo en la barbilla y una patada que le hicieron caer.

– ¡Levanta! ¡Levanta!

Ante la negativa a moverse, la mujer santo le empezó a propinar patadas en el suelo.

– ¡No voy a parar porque te quedes en el suelo! ¡Y menos porque te pongas a llorar!

Los sollozos de Paula rompieron la entereza de Litsha, su única compañera en todo el campo de entrenamiento, y sus propios lagrimales se derramaron bajo la máscara.

– ¡Para por favor! ¡No va a defenderse! -Litsha sabía que no debía intervenir, pero no podía seguir viendo el brutal maltrato a su única amiga. Preferiría soportar ella los golpes, sabía que podría encajarlos mejor.

De un salto la maestra se puso frente a Litsha, estaba obviamente enfadada por la falta de disciplina de ella.

– ¡Como te atreves! ¿Me das una orden?

– No, yo sólo sugería... -no sabía bien cómo salir de ésta-.

– ¿Te ha pedido alguien tu opinión, aprendiz?

– Maestra... yo...

– ¿Quieres que muera?

– ¡No, por favor! ¿Qué estás diciendo maestra?

– Esta niña tiene dos opciones, o encuentra la voluntad de lucha propia de un verdadero guerrero, o se marcha de aquí de una vez. Preferiblemente lo segundo, ya que parece que no está hecha para esto -dirigió su mirada para Paula, que seguía tendida en el suelo lloriqueando-. Pero si se queda aquí de esta manera morirá en su primera batalla de verdad. Por eso si de verdad la quieres, ¡no la cuides más! Tiene que cambiar o irse, y tu mal entendido compañerismo es malo para ella. Por eso he interrumpido vuestra pelea de pacotilla.

Litsha no sabía que responder, pero también supo que mejor era no decir nada. Después de un tiempo frente a ella con aire intimidante, la maestra se volvió hacia Paula.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Tienes un minuto para salir de aquí, o volveré a pegarte!

Con gran dificultad, Paula se incorporó y se puso a duras penas en pie. Fue tambaleándose hacia Litsha para que le ayudase a andar.

– ¡Ahora sí puedes levantarte! ¡Desaparece de mi vista, cobarde! 

* * *

><p>De vuelta a la tienda y ya despojadas de sus máscaras, algo que sólo podían hacer en esa intimidad, Litsha curaba como podía las heridas de su compañera. Lavaba sus herida y ponía vendas húmedas sobre ellas.<p>

– No te preocupes, te harás más dura con el tiempo. Te ayudaré y haremos entrenamientos extra.

– No te molestes más Litsha.

– No, de veras. Ya verás como te haces fuerte.

– No, me voy de aquí.

– ¡¿Qué?!

De la impresión Litsha soltó las vendas. Se puso frente a ella y la cogió de los brazos.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo vas a abandonar ahora? ¿Y los años que llevas entrenando?

– Han sido una pérdida de tiempo, Litsha. Nunca llegaré a ganar una armadura.

– No es cierto -transmitía desesperación en su voz-. Yo sé que tú eres fuerte, más fuerte de lo que piensan todos, más de lo que tú misma te crees. Sólo tienes que sacar el coraje.

– Déjalo ya, yo no soy como tú. Te levantas esperando con ansia el entrenamiento, vives con emoción todas las pruebas y das cada día todo lo que tienes.

– Paula, yo sé que tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

– No, Litsha. Tú eres capaz de eso porque deseas con todo tu alma convertirte en un Santo. Pero yo no, sólo estoy aquí porque me obligan.

Las lágrimas caían por los dos rostros. Después de un silencio Paula continuó.

– Sé que huir de todo y buscarme la vida yo sola tiene que ser difícil, pero no puede ser más duro que esto.

Litsha dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran con toda la fuerza y empezó a gritar.

– ¡Paula no te vayas! ¡Te lo suplico! Eres la única chica aquí y la única persona que me conoce y me entiende. ¿Me vas a dejar sola para que aguante las pruebas duras y las burlas de los aprendices masculinos? ¿Crees que puedo aguantar en este infierno sin la única cosa dulce que existe aquí? Dices que me levanto y entreno con ilusión, pero sólo puedo hacerlo porque tú estás conmigo.

Mientras su compañera se entregaba al llanto, Paula la miraba, tan impresionada por sus palabras que hasta las lágrimas se habían cortado. Tomó las manos de su amiga, pero no sabía qué decir. En su amistad, ella era siempre la fuerte, la que llevaba la iniciativa, y Paula la que se dejaba llevar. Ver derrumbarse a alguien con tanta energía vital era desconcertante.

– Sé que estoy siendo egoísta -admitió Litsha entre los sollozos-, pero no puedo seguir sin ti. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida.

– Tú eres la única persona importante de mi vida. No tengo a nadie más.

– Tú tienes a Piero -masculló en voz baja con un matiz de rencor-.

– Vamos, Litsha, ése fue un chico que conocí cuando tenía ocho años. Todo era sólo un juego infantil. Ya abandoné esas ideas tontas.

– Pero no te has cortado el pelo por la promesa que le hiciste.

Paula examinó la trenza en la que tenía recogido el pelo. El metro y pico de pelo dañado por las inclemencias del entrenamiento atestiguaba la firmeza de su propósito.

– Eso es sólo una fantasía para darme ánimos para continuar, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo era ese niño. La única persona que tengo en realidad eres tú.

– ¿Y nos vamos a separar?

– No me había dado cuenta hasta este momento. No puedo irme y no verte nunca más. Eres como una hermana para mí.

– ¿De verdad -dijo sonriendo-? ¿Te quedarás?

Paula le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Juntas podemos aguantar los golpes, por separado nos quebraremos.

Litsha la abrazó con cuidado, y luego siguió curándola. Paula estaba sorprendida de su propia decisión, quedarse en ése infierno para estar con su amiga, pero cuando lo pensaba le dolía la idea de dejar a su amiga abandonada. Ella le acompañaría hasta que Litsha ganase la armadura. Se preguntó qué pasaría con su amistad después de que su compañera se convirtiera en Santo, porque sabía que a pesar de las palabras, ella misma no lo conseguiría.

Cuando terminó de curarle, Litsha había recuperado la compostura, y sólo el rojo de sus ojos delataba su actitud anterior. Con el mismo aura de confianza que le caracterizaba, dijo:

– Gracias por quedarte. Te daré algo que te devolverá las fuerzas.

– ¿Qué es?

Con movimiento rápido, Litsha puso sus labios sobre la italiana. Paula abrió los ojos de par en par, enrojeció y sintió un calor que recorría su cuerpo, más intenso que el de sus heridas.

Su compañera se quedó mirándola unos instantes, con una sonrisa confiada. Paula estaba paralizada por el pudor.

– Tengo que volver al entrenamiento. Nos vemos después, amiga.

Se puso la máscara y salió corriendo de la tienda mientras Paula la miraba atónita. Nunca se había sentido así. ¿Qué había sido eso?


	3. Llamando al Tucán

**Llamando al Tucán**

Litsha se sentía ridícula haciendo los gestos que le indicaba su maestra. Movía las palmas de la mano describiendo un triángulo apuntando arriba, y luego hacía unas alas con los brazos. No sentía que tuviera ningún efecto más allá de hacer el ridículo.

– ¿Y esto para qué sirve -dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia-? ¿No se supone que mi cosmos procede de mi interior? ¿Para qué necesito gestos extraños?

– Un Santo además de su Cosmos -contestó la maestra de mala gana- tiene la protección de su constelación. Por eso debes trazar con tus manos la posición de las estrellas y apelar al signo del Tucán.

– ¡Pero yo aún no soy Santo del Tucán! No siento ninguna protección.

– La mayoría de los Santos en su arrogancia creen que ellos ganaron sus Vestimentas Sagradas. La realidad es que son las constelaciones las que nos eligen antes de que podamos vestirlas. Si Tucán te elige, podrás canalizar su poder a través de estos movimientos. Si no te elige, no podrás vestir la armadura aunque superes las pruebas.

– ¿Entonces qué sentido tiene el entrenamiento?

– Litsha, ¡demuestra a Tucán que eres digna de ser su elegida!

Sentada sobre una piedra Paula contemplaba las frustraciones de su compañera. Hacía tiempo que todos sabían que no sería ella el Santo del Tucán, ni de ningún otro signo, por eso la maestra ni tan siquiera se molestaba en intentar enseñarle a reclamar su poder. Curiosamente, Paula pensaba que tal vez ese tipo de coreografías podrían dársele bien. Por primera vez estaba viendo a Litsha haciendo algo que no se le daba bien dentro de su entrenamiento. Tal vez porque no parecía creer realmente en lo que le estaban contando sobre las constelaciones.

Paula siguió contemplando a su compañera y lanzó un suspiro. Su pelo rubio brillaba al sol y esta mañana parecía hecho de oro. Aquella noche de llanto conjunto las había unido todavía más, y sentía una admiración cada vez mayor. Litsha era todo lo que se suponía que aquel campo de entrenamiento debería representar: era valiente, noble y tenía una voluntad implacable, y sin embargo era una amiga cálida y tierna. Todo lo que un Santo se supone que debería ser.

No se podía decir lo mismo del resto de las personas del campo de entrenamiento, fueran discípulos o maestros. A Paula todos le parecían mezquinos, crueles o ambas cosas.

Precisamente mientras pensaba eso observó mirando de soslayo hacia atrás, que algunos muchachos se habían acercado a ver el entrenamiento. Esto era algo que estaba empezando a pasar.

– ¿Qué hacen -dijo uno-?

– No sé, pero espero que empiecen a saltar pronto -dijo Carlos-.

– ¡Jajajá! Y a mover las tetas -rió Vincent-.

A Paula no le gustaba ninguno de los chicos que entrenaban allí, pero Carlos y Vincent eran sin duda los peores. El primero era una especie de líder entre ellos. Era más fuerte que ninguno de sus compañeros, y todos daban por seguro que sería el próximo Santo, aunque a Paula no se le ocurría otro peor para vestir una Vestimenta Sagrada, una de las 88 armaduras que protegían a los guerreros de Atenea. Era abusón y le gustaba hacer demostraciones gratuitas de su fuerza. Y aunque todo el ambiente del campamento estaba cargado de machismo, él lo pronunciaba en voz alta y se burlaba constantemente de ellas, fuera a las espaldas o a la cara. Paula se había quejado muchas veces a la maestra, pero ella le había dicho que debían soportar toda la humillación y demostrar su valía luchando por la Vestimenta.

Vincent era el perro faldero de Carlos. Le reía los chistes y le acompañaba en todas las travesuras. Era casi peor que Carlos (casi), pero a pesar de su falta de personalidad, era también uno de los discípulos mejores dotados para el combate.

– ¡Marchaos de una vez -Paula no aguantaba más-! ¡No tenéis derecho a venir a espiarnos!

– ¿Por qué habas en segunda persona -contestó Carlos con una sonrisa burlona-? Nadie viene a mirarte a ti.

– ¿Entonces a qué venís?

– Pues a ver a tu amiga, que es la que tiene las tetas grandes, no a ver a una tabla plana como tú.

Paula se sonrojó bajo la máscara. Quiso contestar algo pero las palabras se le ahogaban en la garganta.

– Además -intervino Vincent-, seguro que encima de estar plana también eres fea como un mono. Sin embargo, Litsha seguro que tiene la cara de un ángel.

La italiana rugió de furia y se lanzó sin pensarlo a romper la cara bonita de Vincent, pero éste atrapó fácilmente sus puños, de forma que no le dejaba ni golpear, ni alejarse. Mientras Vincent disfrutaba de su dominio, Carlos se acercó por detrás, puso la pierna tras la rodilla de Paula e instó a su compañero con la mirada. Vincent empujó y la chica cayó de espaldas zancadilleada. Todos los muchachos rieron sonoramente.

Paula se levantó llena de furia, pero comprendió que no podría hacerles nada, así que se apartó humillada. No sabía si le herían más la mirada sucia y los comentarios zafios sobre Litsha, o el desprecio hacia ella y el poco atractivo de su cuerpo sin curvas. Y eso que no habían visto sus ojos. Sabía que el que vieran su rostro sería motivo de expulsión del campamento, pero casi pensaba que le dolerían más los comentarios sobre sus ojos.

De todas maneras, parecía que ya había terminado el entrenamiento y se irían a comer.


	4. El mirón

**El mirón**

A lo largo de las siguientes semanas la relación entre las dos compañeras se intensificó. Su relación era ya de antes tan fuerte como es natural entre las dos únicas aprendices mujeres, que habían compartido tienda desde la llegada de Paula. Había habido algunas otras, pero ninguna más había aguantado todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, desde aquel beso su unión había adquirido una nueva dimensión, un significado nuevo que se añadió a su relación sin reemplazar los vínculos anteriores. No necesitaban a nadie más, y si no hubiera sido por el férreo empeño de Litsha en convertirse en Santo, lo habrían dejado todo y se habrían apartado del resto del mundo.

Una tarde el entrenamiento terminó especialmente tarde para Paula. La maestra la había estado sometiendo a penalidades físicas, probablemente para de nuevo intentar forzarla a que abandonase. Pero Paula estaba ya determinada a soportar lo que fuera necesario para seguir junto a su amiga.

De vuelta a la zona donde descansaban, vio que Carlos tenía la cabeza pegada a la tienda de ellas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Paula llegaba, salió corriendo. Se apresuró a acercarse y vio un corte en la tela, que tal vez había provocado el mismo Carlos. Se asomó tras él y vio a Litsha desnuda sobre el camastro. Usó el dedo para abrir más la abertura y avisar a su amiga.

– ¡Litsha! ¡Carlos te estaba espiando a través del agujero.

Como un muelle Litsha saltó de la cama, se colocó la máscara, introdujo las piernas en la especie de corsé que usaba para vestir y se lo terminó de colocar mientras salía corriendo. A Paula le sorprendió la reacción súbita de su amiga, que pareció no necesitar pensar ni un momento. Aunque Carlos llevaba ventaja, Litsha avanzaba imparable como una locomotora, arramblando con las piedras, matojos o personas que estuvieran en medio. Paula intentaba seguirles, pero su cuerpo estaba dolorido por el tormento de esa tarde. Los músculos le dolían y a ratos se mareaba.

* * *

><p>Carlos salió del campamento y se adentró en el bosque colindante, y tras él Litsha. Paula los siguió tan rápido como le permitían sus fuerzas. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre cómo acabaría aquello, y deseó haber detenido a su amiga, o no haberla avisado. Buscó por el bosque y oyó unos gritos terribles. Cuando pudo llegar al lugar Pedro se encontraba tendido en el suelo, con la cara sangrando, y Litsha le sacudía una y otra vez con el puño lleno de la sangre del chaval.<p>

– ¡Para Litsha! ¡Lo vas a matar!

– ¡Pues lo mato! ¡No me digas que no se lo merece!

– ¡Para, por favor! ¡Al final la que sufrirás las consecuencias serás tú!

– Paula, no te metas, estoy harta de que estos simios se crean que pueden abusar de nosotras. Ya verás como no vuelve a despreciarnos ninguno.

Incorporó a Carlos levantándole del cuello de su camiseta y fue a descargar el puño con más fuerza que nunca, pero una piedra le golpeó en la mano con fuerza.

– ¡Ay -gritó volviéndose dolorida hacia el ataque-!

Había llegado Omar al mismo claro del bosque. Omar era uno de los maestros del campamento, precisamente el que instruía a Carlos y Vincent.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Litsha lo miró sujetándose la mano dolorida. Quizás le había roto algún hueso. Fue a decir algo fruto de la ira, pero Paula se adelantó.

– ¡Carlos estaba espiando en nuestra tienda!

– Apartaros -ordenó el instructor-.

– ¡Y una mierda!

Litsha sólo retrocedió para tomar impulso y lanzar a continuación una patada que le habría abierto el cráneo, si no fuera porque una mano la desvió sujetándola y tirando de su hombro. La maestra había llegado a la escena.

– ¿Qué haces, Litsha -dijo con severidad-?

– ¡Déjame, le voy a dar una lección!

– ¡Estate quieta de una vez, es una orden!

La polaca no dejaba de forcejear. Estaba claro que no se trataba tan sólo de la violación de su intimidad, aquella rabia era la culminación de todas las burlas y desprecios sufridos desde que llegó. Abarcaba incluso la frustración debida a las estrictas normas que la orden de los Santos imponía a las mujeres.

– ¡Todo ha sido culpa de Carlos! ¡Ha sido él!

Todos hacían caso omiso de los intentos de Paula por justificar a su amiga. Omar miró a Carlos y vio que había empezado a incorporarse lentamente. Su estado era lamentable, pero sus ojos brillaban con rabia y orgullo herido.

– Ahora mismo vais a venir los dos enfrentaros a la justicia del Campo -impuso el hombre-. ¡Vamos! ¡Andando!

Paula fue tras ellos, pero la maestra se interpuso.

– Ha dicho "los DOS".

– Maestra, por favor, tengo que explicar...

– Paula, vuelve a tu tienda y no salgas de ella, o será peor para ti y será peor para ella.

A la italiana le costó tragar saliva y se fue a la tienda llena de rabia e impotencia, pero también de una honda preocupación.

* * *

><p>Pasó la noche y con la llegada del alba Litsha aún no había vuelto. Paula, que había pasado la noche en vela, se preparó para acudir al entrenamiento. Estaba llena de miedo por Litsha. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Estaría cumpliendo algún castigo? Paula esperaba que no estuviera sufriendo, no era justo que pagase lo que había provocado Carlos.<p>

La maestra, mujer que era tan puntual como estricta, no estaba allí. La situación se estaba volviendo todavía más rara. La esperó durante dos horas mientras observaba que el resto del campo se entregaba a su intensa actividad física. Nadie apareció.

Finalmente, decidió no esperar más e intentar buscarla en una pequeña casucha donde vivía cuando estaba en el campamento. Llamó a la puerta y, efectivamente, al rato se asomó la maestra, dejándola entreabierta.

– Márchate, estoy ocupada -dijo en un tono muy cortante-.

– ¿Dónde está Litsha?

Paula no quería estropear más la situación siendo descortés con aquella mujer tan jerárquica, pero no pudo evitar que su tono fuese el de una exigencia.

─ Te he dicho que te largues, tengo cosas que hacer.

─ ¿No se supone que teníamos entrenamiento? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

─ Estoy preparando mis cosas para marcharme.

─ ¿Cómo marcharte? ¿A dónde vas?

─ Elizabeth ya no está en el campo. Y tú nunca has mostrado verdadero interés en convertirte en Santo.

─ ¡¿Cómo que Litsha no está?! ¿Dónde está -Paula estaba desesperándose y la indolencia de la maestra lo hacía aún más difícil-?

─ Fue expulsada anoche y tuvo que irse de aquí.

─ ¿Pero cómo va a ser expulsada? Si todo fue culpa de Carlos.

─ Dejó ver su rostro, y más que el rostro. Eso es motivo de expulsión para una aprendiz.

─ ¡Pero si fue culpa de él!

─ La ley siempre es ley, Paula. La nuestra no es interpretable. Litsha debería haber tenido cuidado o percibir la presencia de otros.

─ ¡No es justo!

─ No he dicho que sea justo, he dicho que es la ley.

─ ¿Y Carlos?

─ Creo que Omar ya está aplicando un castigo a su conducta.

─ ¿Pero él sí se queda en el campo?

─ Creo que sí -dijo sin emoción en la voz-.

Paula se empezó a ahogar. Las lágrimas estaban fluyendo con fuerza y quedaban entre la máscara y su cara. Optó por quitársela y mirar a los ojos a la maestra.

─ ¡Tienes que hacer algo! No puedes consentirlo, es injusto, ¡y tú también eres mujer!

─ No soy una mujer -el tono de la maestra era cada vez más cortante-, soy un Santo. Cuando me puse esta máscara renuncié a mi feminidad, y si te quedas tú también tendrás que hacerlo. No tengo favoritismos hacia los Santos Femeninos ni las aprendices, y soy más estricta conmigo de lo que son los demás.

─ Pero también eres estricta con Litsha. ¿No debería un Santo luchar por la justicia? ¡Sabes que no es justo que sea ella quien pague!

─ La única forma de que te consideren un Santo de verdad es tener una conducta y una reputación intachables, y aún así es difícil que te tomen en serio. Litsha está manchada ya, no le serviría de nada quedarse.

La maestra empezó a cerrar la puerta y Paula se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría su ayuda. No obstante sostuvo la puerta con la mano para que no la pudiera cerrar.

─ ¿Dónde está Litsha ahora? ¿Te vas para entrenarla por tu cuenta?

─ No, qué tontería, es una gran pérdida, pero ya te he explicado lo que pasa con la reputación de los Santos Femeninos. No sé dónde está, sé que anoche la escolté fuera del campamento. Donde haya ido es cosa suya.

─ ¡Ella sola! No... no es posible.

Las lágrimas caían profusamente por el rostro descubierto de la aprendiz.

─ Ya estoy cansada de tus lloriqueos. Litsha es muy capaz y está bien entrenada. Es capaz de sobrevivir por sí misma e ir a donde quiera, eso ya es asunto suyo.

Paula pensó que la maestra debía de estar hecha del mismo material que su máscara. No se trataba de que Litsha pudiera sobrevivir, se trataba de lo sola y abandonada que se debería sentir, y ahora que habían hecho añicos sus sueños. De pronto, recordó que sólo estaba en aquel maldito lugar para estar con su amiga.

─ ¡Voy a buscarla! No puede estar lejos. ¡La habéis abandonado todos, pero yo no! Soy su amiga y no la dejaré sola.

─ Vale, pero recuerda que si sales del campo de entrenamiento no podrás regresar -y cerró la conversación con un portazo-.

- ¡Tampoco tengo ganas -gritó Paula desde fuera sacando un genio hasta ahora desconocido-!


	5. Cruce de caminos

**Cruce de caminos**

Paula entró en la tienda a toda prisa. Se quitó la máscara y se secó los ojos. Juntó sus enseres en la maleta metálica. No había demasiado. Al llegar al campamento habían tirado casi todo lo que tenía y allí no había nada que adquirir. La maleta se la dejaron porque tenía sobre una placa una dirección importante para cuando acabase el entrenamiento. Tomó ropa de recambio y algunas piedrecitas curiosas que, por aburrimiento, había estado coleccionando.

Cayó en la cuenta de que a Litsha ni siquiera le habían permitido volver a por sus cosas, así que miró qué podía coger para ella. Encontró ropa y el colmillo de un lobo que les atacó en una situación. Lo cogió con nostalgia, en aquella situación Paula se había asustado mucho, pero Litsha, como siempre, había cuidado de ella.

Se secó bien la cara antes colocarse la máscara y salir sin pararse a contemplar la tienda en la que habían vivido tantos años. Estaba muy triste porque cercenaran el sueño de su amiga, pero en lo que a ella respectaba, no iba a echar absolutamente nada de menos.

* * *

><p>Antes de salir del recinto, vio el camino que iba a la zona de entrenamiento que solían usar los chicos. Paula se detuvo a pensar si era verdad que Carlos estaba castigado, y no pudo evitar la tentación de decirle algunas cosas antes de partir.<p>

Se acercó a la zona de los muchachos, quienes la miraron con rencor. Iba a preguntar, pero siguiendo la mirada de uno, vio por fin a su persona más odiada, apartada del lugar y atada a un poste.

Se acercó y vio que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Alguien, suponía que su maestro Omar, le había atado con mucha fuerza la muñeca y todo su cuerpo colgaba de ella. Su otra mano estaba atada al cuerpo para evitar que pudiera desatarse con ella. Las heridas provocadas por la paliza que le había dado Litsha la noche anterior se secaban al sol y probablemente no había comido ni bebido nada. Paula pensó que debía de estar inconsciente, pero se equivocaba.

─ Dame agua, por favor -suplicó en un murmullo apagado-.

Paula cogió un trozo de tronco para auparse, cubrió sus ojos con una mano y, retirando momentáneamente la máscara, le lanzó un escupitajo sobre la mejilla. Contenta con su travesura pero aún muy enfadada le increpó:

─ ¿Estás contento?

─ Je... je... je... -la reacción no era la que Paula esperaba-. La verdad es que sí.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Te gusta ser apaleado y luego pudrirte al sol?

─ Ha... valido la pena -Paula no entendía-. Por ver ése... dulce cuerpo... lo haría otra vez -dijo poniendo una sonrisa burlona-.

─ ¡Por tu culpa la han expulsado!

─ Bueno.. así no tendré que pelear... con una chica... para tener mi armadura...

Paula ardía al contemplar que la mezquindad de Carlos sobrepasaba lo imaginable.

─ ¡Tendrás que pelear conmigo!

─ ¿Tú? No creo que pases ni una ronda.

El aprendiz tenía razón. De todos los aprendices de su generación, él era el más fuerte. Sólo otro fenómeno como era Litsha podría haberle hecho frente. Pensó en que aquél ser repugnante ganaría la Vestimenta Sagrada del Tucán y se llenó de furia. Preparó sus puños para terminar lo que su compañera había empezado la noche anterior.

Pero si le golpeaba la castigarían o incluso la expulsarían. ¿Y qué más daba? Se iba a ir de todas formas. ¿Pero entonces Carlos se estaría riendo igual que lo hacía ahora a pesar de todo el suplicio que le estaban infligiendo? No, no podía soportar que se saliera con la suya. Puede que estuviera sufriendo lo indecible a nivel físico, pero Carlos estaba feliz porque todo le había salido redondo. Con su travesura, no sólo se había asegurado ganar la Vestimenta, también se había librado de la humillación de perder contra una mujer después de llevar años burlándose de ellas.

Entonces comprendió que no podía marcharse. No podía dejar que semejante persona se convirtiera en Santo. Tenía que pararle, tenía que hacerlo por Litsha. Ella se merecía ser vengada. Paula se convertiría en Santo de Bronce del Tucán fuese como fuese para honrar y desagraviar la injusticia que había cometido con Litsha.

─ Cuando te derrote y gane la Vestimenta del Tucán ya tendrás tiempo de llorar y pedir perdón.

Paula se notó como si hubiese cambiado por completo en un sólo instante de revelación. Era como si se hubiera apropiado del coraje, la determinación y la fuerza de espíritu que siempre pertenecieron a Litsha.

* * *

><p>Corriendo llegó la aprendiz italiana a la casucha donde había estado discutiendo con su tutora. Al llamar con fuerza la puerta cedió y se abrió. En un vistazo vio que la maestra se había desvanecido. Había llegado demasiado tarde.<p>

A toda velocidad salió para intentar llegar hasta ella antes de que se hubiera marchado. Cerca de una encrucijada que marcaba uno de los límites permitidos del campo fue capaz de alcanzarla. Por los pelos, viendo su interpretación estricta de las normas, temía que no le hubiera permitido volver si hubiera puesto los pies fuera del recinto.

─ ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No te ibas con Litsha?

─ Quiero que me entrenes para ser el Santo del Tucán.

─ Maldita sea, Paula. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo. Tú no quieres ser Santo, y no tienes la voluntad y el coraje para ello.

─ ¡Ahora sí! ¡Ganaré la Vestimenta del Tucán por Litsha!

─ Sería una estupidez, no sé qué te propones intentando conseguir para ti lo que ella quería para sí -se dio la vuelta para seguir andando-. Déjalo ya, no vas a conseguir ningún beneficio para Litsha y sólo te vas a hacer daño a ti misma.

─ ¡Iaaaaaaaaaah!

Por pura rabia, golpeó con la planta del pie un árbol que cayó delante de la maestra. Ésta, que nunca había visto mostrar esa furia a Paula, se giró para observarla con curiosidad. El tronco del árbol no era demasiado grueso, pero estaba por encima de lo que le había visto a su "alumna mala". Sin embargo, era la fuerza de su carácter la que la impresionaba.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto de esta forma?

─ No quiero faltar al respeto, pero estoy harta de que me desprecies de esta forma. Estoy dispuesta a entregarme hasta el final de mis fuerzas. ¡Eres tú la que no me respeta!

─ Me tomaré esto como un desafío.

La maestra se lanzó contra Paula y le golpeó varias veces hasta que cayó al suelo.

─ Y aquí es donde siempre acabas, no tienes el coraje para continuar. Eso es lo que caracteriza a los verdaderos Santos, y nunca lo has tenido. No tienes madera.

Paula comprendió que tal vez se trataba de una prueba. Pero esta vez tenía algo por lo que luchar. Se puso en pie como pudo.

─ No he comido, ni dormido, ni descansado desde el castigo físico de ayer. Pero si hace falta te demostraré que esta vez no pienso rendirme.

─ Nunca me han gustado tus excusas. ¡Ven y pelea!

El combate se prolongó durante diez minutos. Como era comprensible, ni con toda su rabia y desesperación consiguió Paula ponerse a la par del Santo Femenino, pero esta vez no se rindió a pesar de todas las penalidades que llevaba acumuladas. La maestra decidió detener el suplicio viendo el inminente colapso de Paula.

─ Parece que por fin has encontrado la voluntad de lucha. ¿Pero cuánto te durará? ¿Hasta que se te pase el enfado por lo de Litsha?

─ Esto... esto no se me pasará nunca. Ahora tengo un motivo para luchar.

─ ¿Ahora tienes un motivo? Lo siento, pero ese motivo es inválido, deberías luchar sólo si de verdad crees en ello. ¿Qué clase de Santo serás si no? ¿Qué harás cuando tengas la Vestimenta y ya hayas tomado tu revancha?

─ Yo... ¡Maestra! ¿De verás vamos a permitir que Carlos se haga con la armadura? Es el peor Santo que podría existir. Sería un insulto para la orden.

─ Está bien, Paula. Si tus motivos son válidos, los juzgará Tucán. Continuaremos entrenando. Pero tendrás que demostrarme que mantendrás tu determinación todos los días. Flaquea un día, un sólo día Paula, y ése día me iré definitivamente.

─ No flaquearé, maestra.

Paula sabía que estaba haciendo un compromiso muy difícil de cumplir, que era de esperar que con el tiempo se enfriase su furia y volviese a ser la de antes. Pero eso no era lo mismo que le decían sus entrañas. El vínculo que le unía a Litsha no se desvanecería ni con el tiempo ni con la distancia, y se mantendría firme en el propósito de alcanzar la victoria en su honor.


	6. La Vestimenta del Tucán

**La Vestimenta del Tucán**

Durante los dos años que siguieron Paula estuvo muchas veces a punto de tomarse un respiro, pero al final cumplió su promesa al pie de la letra, no abandonó ni una sola vez el entrenamiento ni se lo tomó con calma. El primer motivo era que ya había visto y experimentado lo estricta y cuadriculada que era su maestra, si dijo ni un solo día, seguramente se refería a eso literalmente. La segunda razón de su persistencia extrema era que necesitaba mucho trabajo para ponerse por delante de otros aspirantes que tuvieron desde el principio una motivación más fuerte que la de Paula.

Esa noche, sin embargo, estaba a punto de terminar el período más duro y amargo de la vida de la italiana. Uno de los dos contrincantes mordería el polvo, y el otro se alzaría como Santo de Bronce del Tucán. Desde que Litsha no estaba en el Campo, había estado sola y nunca había podido encontrar cariño ni consuelo que le ayudasen a soportar las duras pruebas a las que se sometía. Había vivido siempre con el dolor de la pérdida y el rencor hacia todos los que le rodeaban. Para bien o para mal, hoy acababa eso, y eso era un gran alivio.

Pero, ¿cómo se sentiría si tanto esfuerzo, dolor y sacrificio, tanta soledad, incluso el hecho de haber abandonado a su compañera a su suerte, fuera tan sólo para morder el polvo y perder la armadura? No, no podía fallarle a Litsha, no ahora que lo tenía al alcance de los dedos.

Sin embargo, estaba tan cansada que sólo deseaba desplomarse en el suelo y permanecer allí. En los pocos golpes que habían intercambiado, ambos se movían con prudencia dado lo que estaba en juego, estaba claro que su adversario conservaba más fuerzas que ella. Tenía que intentar algo.

Por suerte, había estado reservando un truco sin desvelarlo en los demás combates de la tarde. Fingió lanzarse a la desesperada y lanzó golpes que fueron desviados fácilmente. Dejó supuestamente un costado desprotegido, pero cuando su adversario quiso aprovechar el hueco para devolver el golpe, ella lo desvió y consiguió atrapar el brazo. Sin soltarlo, hizo caer al muchacho y empezó a tirar del miembro y a retorcerlo.

El aprendiz resistió como pudo, pero terminó soltando un terrible alarido de dolor. Paula se regocijó y sonrió bajo la máscara. Era el momento de expiar todos los momentos amargos que les habían hecho sufrir. Y no sólo sería este momento de dolor, pensaba lesionarle el brazo para que se estuviera acordando de ella una buena temporada. Lo único que lamentase es que no fuera Carlos el que estaba sufriendo aquello.

* * *

><p>Hacía cuatro meses que nadie sabía nada de aquel aborrecible muchacho. Desde que Litsha fue expulsada, él y Paula habían tenido muchos momentos tensos. La muchacha estuvo a punto de caer en las provocaciones, pero Omar les había prohibido pelear entre ellos. Desde entonces habían intercambiado insultos y amenazas frecuentemente, pero mientras Paula no era muy buena con las palabras, Carlos, que no era especialmente inteligente en lo demás, parecía sacar de algún lado ingenio para los comentarios hirientes. Y si no, ya estaba Vincent para dar la puntilla. Al final, Paula trataba de evitar la presencia de todos los chicos, aunque no siempre lo consiguiera.<p>

Él por su parte, había terminado de convertirse en la estrella del Campo. Lejos de servirle para recapacitar, utilizó el castigo físico para fanfarronear de su capacidad de aguante. Había que reconocer que lo que le faltaba de buena persona lo tenía de coraje, en lugar de doblarse o partirse, salió más robusto y fuerte. La resistencia física y la indolencia que demostraba le ganó la admiración, el respeto, o al menos el temor de sus compañeros, dependiendo de a quien se preguntase. Su actitud hacia Paula le hacía también ganar popularidad, pues no había nada que le hiciese más gracia a los chicos que los chistes sobre mujeres santo.

La desaparición fue un asunto de lo más misterioso. Una tarde había terminado pronto el entrenamiento y se fue a distraer y a incordiar a Paula que todavía estaba completando el suyo. La italiana perdió los estribos y estuvo gritándole, echándole en cara el daño que le hizo a ella y a Litsha. Como de costumbre, sólo sirvió para que el muchacho se riera y fanfarroneara más. Paula le prometió que le mataría cuando ella hubiera ganado la Vestimenta del Tucán. No era la primera vez que le amenazaba, pero esta vez lo dijo totalmente en serio. Él le respondió que entonces no tenía preocupación, porque no pensaba que pudiera ganar ninguna armadura en los siguientes 100 años.

─ Si acaso un traje de chacha le iría mejor, pero tampoco le quedaría bien esas tetas tan pequeñas.

Paula se fue cerca de su tienda y estuvo golpeando el tronco de un árbol. Le hubiera gustado que al menos Carlos se hubiera mostrado arrepentido, o alguien, al menos que alguien más que ella dijera lo injusto que era todo eso. Después de descargar la furia se cercioró de que no había nadie cerca y entró dentro. Estuvo llorando durante una hora por la rabia y por la ausencia de Litsha.

A Carlos nadie le había visto desde entonces. Ni en las duchas, ni en su tienda, ni por el campamento. A la mañana siguiente no acudió al entrenamiento, y nunca nadie más había sabido de él. Por supuesto, había rumores que apuntaban a Paula, pero nunca nadie la interrogó al respecto.

La desaparición de Carlos fue un inconveniente y un alivio a la vez. A Paula le dolía no poder ejecutar su venganza sobre él, no poder derrotarle y humillarle en el combate por la Vestimenta. Después de todos los chistes y burlas que había hecho durante los años, el ser derrotada por una mujer sería inevitablemente vergonzoso. La cuestión es que, por mucho que se había entrenado y por rápido que mejoró, no estaba demasiado claro que hubiera podido alcanzar y superar a Carlos, por lo que probablemente esto hubiera sido lo mejor.

Paula sólo esperaba que lo que le hubiera ocurrido fuese muy malo y muy doloroso.

* * *

><p>Vincent aulló de dolor una vez más mientras su contrincante no paraba de retorcerle el brazo. Paula retorció el pie que tenía clavado en su espalda para asegurarse de que el dolor fuera más intenso. Vincent no era Carlos, pero había sido el que más había participado en las bromas y humillaciones. En realidad, Paula pensó que debería haber aprovechado para darle al resto de contrincantes un tormento similar. Todos se habían reído con las bromas, ninguno jamás la había defendido ni se había acercado a decirle que sentía lo que le había ocurrido a Litsha. Los odiaba a todos sin excepción, y si pudiera los torturaría a todos uno por uno hasta que pidieran perdón.<p>

Hacía un rato que Vincent no chillaba. Había apretado los dientes y contenido la respiración. Su mano libre agarraba la tierra y la iba apretando poco a poco. Ambos sabían que nadie pararía el combate hasta que se rindiera o cayera inconsciente. Un tenue resplandor comenzó a rodear su cuerpo. Paula notó algo en las manos. Su brazo estaba muy caliente. ¡Su brazo estaba quemando!

Soltó un instante el brazo, y Vincent lo aprovechó para intentar escapar. Sólo que Paula pudo volver a cogerlo rápidamente.

─ Así mis manos se achicharren no voy soltarte -dijo con voz de dolor mientras volvía a ejercer fuerza-.

Vincent volvió a chillar de dolor, y luego dio un grito distinto, de fuerza y rabia. Un gran resplandor cegó a Paula y notó que salía despedida unos metros. Cuando miró ya se estaba levantando mientras sujetaba el brazo dolorido.

─ Sé que estás enfadada -dijo apretando los dientes-. Pero no puedo perder este combate. Yo también he sufrido muchos años de calvario para llegar hasta aquí.

─ ¡Pero vosotros habéis hecho que el mío sea infinitamente peor!

Paula se lanzó corriendo contra él. Intercambiaron golpes durante un rato. Era imposible de creer. Vincent, con el brazo derecho inutilizado, se defendía bien usando las piernas y el otro brazo, a pesar de que era diestro. Y sin embargo era Paula la que notaba que sus fuerzas se le escapaban. No pasó mucho hasta que sus piernas le fallaron, y Vincent la tumbó con un codazo en la mandíbula.

Con este golpe también se desvaneció la ilusión. Había una gran diferencia entre ellos. Vincent se había estado preparando con ahínco desde que entró al campo. Paula sólo se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma desde hacía dos años. Fue una estupidez pensar que podría abatir al mejor de los que quedaban preparándose sólo en dos años. Se maldijo por haber sido tan cobarde, por no haber acumulado fuerza desde el primer momento para poder hoy defender la honra de Litsha y la suya propia.

Estudió las posibilidades. No todo estaba perdido. Vincent había podido luchar con un brazo, pero, ¿y si le consiguiera herir el otro? Estaba claro que no podría volver a sorprenderle igual, pero quizás usando las técnicas que le había enseñado la maestra podría tener alguna oportunidad. Pero, ¿cómo podría usar el Cosmos cuando no le quedaban fuerzas apenas.

Paula aspiró aire con fuerza y se levantó, ante la sorpresa de los compañeros de Vincent. Levantó la palma de la mano estirando el brazo por encima de su cabeza.

─ Ahora, Vincent, no podrás escapar, este ataque es imposible de esquivar para ti. ¡Enfréntate a mis plumas!

Cuando Paula bajó el brazo repentinamente una decena de proyectiles de energía se dirigieron hacia Vincent haciendo trayectorias curvas. El plan consistía en hacer que se se apartara y se quedara en una posición vulnerable para atacar el otro brazo.

Pero Vincent sorprendió a la aspirante a Santo. Tenía una vista muy aguda que le permitió ver la trayectoria del ataque y anticiparse. Saltando hacia adelante, encontró un hueco en el ataque de Paula.

─ ¡No me dejas más remedio que golpearte con todo!

Alcanzando en su salto a Paula antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lanzó un gancho con el puño izquierdo rebosante de una energía azul. La chica voló por los aires y aterrizó pesadamente panza arriba. Vio las estrellas dar vueltas en el cielo a toda velocidad. La visión se le oscurecían, los oídos le zumbaban y notaba que iba a perder el conocimiento.

En el firmamento nocturno, un grupo de estrellas brillaba con fuerza. Trató de trazar líneas entre ellas. Nunca se le había dado bien observar las constelaciones y entender las figuras que representaban, pero esta vez pudo ver perfectamente cómo esos puntos brillantes formaban claramente la figura de un ave de pico largo. Entonces recordó algo.

Con dolor por todo el cuerpo y temblores en sus miembros, Paula pudo milagrosamente ponerse en pie. Vincent no podía creer que se hubiera levantado después de sufrir su mejor ataque.

La aspirante a Santo juntó ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Después las bajó lentamente en ángulos dispares y fue moviéndolas trazando dibujos difíciles de comprender. Su cuerpo brilló con un aura rojiza. Después movió sus brazos como si fueran alas, para terminar alzándolos.

─ ¡Esta es la fuerza del Tucán!

Como antes, proyectiles de energía surgieron tras Paula para arrojarse contra Vincent. Pero esta vez había más de una centena. Vincent abrió los ojos de par en par, era imposible esquivar lo que se le venía encima. Salió despedido por los aires mientras era golpeado en docenas de lugares del cuerpo. Gritó con fuerza antes de perder la consciencia.

Paula calculó que si le daba con todos los proyectiles lo podría matar. Se sintió tentada, pero pronto supo que no quería llegar tan lejos. Pudo desviar parte de la carga contra la propia tierra. Después, ella también se desplomó sobre el suelo.

Pero no podía descansar aún, o sería un empate. Se consiguió poner de rodillas y levantó los brazos en señal de victoria. Miró al cielo para agradecer la victoria pero no fue capaz de encontrar la constelación que le había ayudado.

Escuchó de fondo que le declaraban vencedora, y se dejó caer por fin. 

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, Paula abandonaba el campamento llevando a sus espaldas la caja de la Vestimenta del Tucán. Adentrándose en el bosque que lo bordeaba pronto sintió que alguien le acechaba. Cuando se giró hacia la presencia, su corazón dio un vuelco.<p>

─ ¡Litsha -exclamó sin dar crédito-! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Dónde has estado?

Delante suya estaba su única amiga, la única persona a la que amaba. Llevaba atuendos similares a los trajes que suelen usar las Santo y las aprendices, pero no llevaba puesta la máscara. Se puso de puntillas y trató de mirar tras Paula, a la caja que llevaba a la espalda.

─ ¿La tienes ahí?

─ Sí -dijo Paula sonriendo bajo la máscara-. Por ti he ganado la Vestimenta del Tucán.

─ Perfecto. He venido a por ella.

Paula se quedó desconcertada, la sonrisa tras la careta se borró, rápidamente se pudo a sudar y a hablar nerviosa.

─ ¿Cómo? Pero... ¡no! Litsha... yo lo he hecho por ti... pero no puedo dártela. Me ha costado mucho conseguirla. Me ha entregado esta Vestimenta en nombre de Atenea, no puedo dártela sin más.

─ Lo sé, mientras vivas tú eres el Santo del Tucán.

─ Entonces, ¿has venido a buscarme para que estemos juntas?

─ No. Te he dicho que he venido a por la armadura. Esta noche me la voy a llevar puesta.

─ Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?

La implicación era obvia, pero Paula no podía creer que su amiga hubiera venido para matarla.

─ ¿Es que eres tonta? Vas a morir, Paula, ¡muchas gracias por entregarme la vestimenta!

Litsha lanzó un puñetazo brutal contra Paula, que estaba paralizada por la emoción y la sorpresa. La mano rompió las costillas flotantes y entró a través de la carne. La máscara cayó al suelo dejando ver las lágrimas de la italiana.

─ Li... Litsha... amiga... hermana... ¿por qué?

─ No llores más, no has hecho otra cosa que llorar y llorar desde que te conozco, y nunca ha servido de nada -dijo sacando el puño del interior de su amiga-.

Paula cayó hacia atrás, dolorida e incapaz de comprender. La herida que tenía era fatal, si nada lo evitaba, acabaría muriendo.

* * *

><p>Paula se despertó llena de angustia. Miró alrededor y comprobó que aún estaba en su tienda. Y lo más importante es que la caja de la armadura estaba cerca del camastro, donde ella la había dejado.<p>

Su cabeza se llenó de malos pensamientos, pero hizo lo posible por espantarlos con algo esperanzador: ésa era la última noche que iba a pasar dentro del campo de entrenamiento.


	7. Nunca te quites la máscara

**Nunca te quites la máscara**

Paula se levantó del camastro en cuanto algo de luminosidad se apreció a través de las lonas de la tienda. Había podido dormir sólo por el extremo cansancio, pero fue un descanso intranquilo. El sueño terrible en que era atacada por su amiga rencorosa la había trastocado completamente, abriendo interrogantes y cuestiones que desde que Litsha no estaba había tratado de bloquear. Sólo había podido dormir gracias al extremo cansancio de la tarde y noche anteriores.

Puso la mano sobre la caja de Pandora, acariciándola con aire pensativo. Ahora era el Santo del Tucán, lo había logrado. ¿Pero qué significaba eso? ¿Qué suponía ser una guerrera de Atenea en tiempo de paz? Y sobre todo, ¿cuándo había querido ella ser una guerrera? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

El por qué era obviamente su amada amiga Litsha, pero, ¿eso era lo que ella quería? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Y si Litsha había estado esperándola? ¿No debería haber permanecido a su lado? Ahora que tenía la perspectiva de abandonar el campamento, todos los asuntos y rencillas del mismo le parecía que no iban a tener importancia en su vida futura. ¿Y si Litsha, dos años después de irse, sentía de forma parecida?

La expectativa de volver a ver a Litsha y anunciarle que había sido vengada era lo que había mantenido la voluntad de Paula inquebrantable. Pero estaba empezando a acumular un miedo al reencuentro que le estaría atormentando mucho tiempo más adelante. Temía que Litsha le echara en cara haberla abandonado, pero también se preguntaba en el mejor de los casos cómo podrían estar juntas. Paula y su Vestimenta del Tucán serían el recordatorio eterno del fracaso de Litsha. Quizás se sintiera incluso traicionada. Tal vez, incluso, el sueño que había tenido no era tan descabellado. Después de todo, la forma en que segaron los sueños de Litsha debía de haber creado un rencor en ella más allá de lo imaginable.

Puso la cara entre sus manos, introduciendo los dedos entre los pelos del flequillo. Santo de Atenea. Se había metido en algo que nunca había deseado realmente, y por contra era un oficio para toda la vida, no podía simplemente devolver la armadura y borrarse de la Orden. Y todo por hacer a una amiga un favor que ni siquiera sabía si querría. Era dramáticamente irónico que un triunfo le hubiera dejado tan vacía.

Se dio cuenta de que debía de ser la hora en la que los reclutas se preparaban para ir a desayunar. No es que estuviera obligada a seguir la rutina, pero tenía un hambre atroz, considerando que no había cenado después de los esfuerzos de ayer. Se puso en pie de un salto y todos los músculos de su cuerpo dolieron rabiosamente.

─ Sólo un poco más y estarás fuera de aquí para siempre -se dijo-.

* * *

><p>Salió de desayunar y se sentía un poco mejor, aunque todavía le dolía el cuerpo. Tampoco es que fuera una sensación nueva, muchos de los dolorosos entrenamientos y castigos que eran frecuentes se dejaban durante varios días. Pero ahora era como si sintiera el cansancio de todos estos años juntos.<p>

Allí por donde se iba moviendo, todos miraban a Paula y la caja que llevaba al hombro. En los aprendices, incluso en los santos de verdad, le pareció encontrar cierto respeto silencioso. Era la primera vez que encontraba respeto en la mirada de alguien, era muy triste, pero en toda su vida nadie, excepto Litsha, la había considerado digna de eso. En aprendices podía observar incluso cierto temor, y eso le divirtió bastante.

Fue a buscar a su maestra a la caseta, y esta vez sí le recibió de buen grado y le hizo pasar adentro. Paula le presentó sus respetos y le agradeció que le hiciera llegar hasta el punto de derrotar a los otros muchachos.

─ No me lo agradezcas a mí. Fue el Tucán quien te eligió para que portases su armadura y sus emblemas. Tengo que decir que en todos los años que te he entrenado nunca pensé que serías tú la que se convertiría en Santo. Pero los astros tienen designios inalcanzables para los mortales.

Paula no estaba segura, pero le parecía más un desprecio que un halago.

─ Sobre eso, durante el combate me sentí derrotada, pero al mirar arriba vi la constelación del Tucán y fue lo que...

─ ¡Ja, ja, ja -escuchar reírse a la maestra era tan inaudito que no pensó en que se estaría riendo de ella-! Paula, tu constelación guardiana es imposible verla desde esta latitud. ¿Por qué crees que nunca te la he mostrado?

─ Supongo que me habré equivocado -dijo Paula avergonzada-.

─ O alucinabas, o confundiste las estrellas, o puede que fuera una visión inducida por tu signo.

─ ¿Puede hacer eso?

─ Quién sabe.

Después de un silencio incómodo, la maestra le regaló sus últimos consejos.

─ Paula, ¿sabes por qué llevamos nuestras máscaras?

─ Por ocultar nuestra feminidad.

─ Exacto. Antiguamente las mujeres no podían convertirse en santos. Cuando se nos permitió el ingreso, nos pusimos máscaras que tapasen nuestro rostro. Así evitaba que un hombre sintiera piedad por nosotras. Porque la piedad es desprecio. No encontrarás nada más humillante que un caballero que se niega a pelear contigo o decide perdonarte.

» Pero la máscara no tapa sólo el rostro, tapa también las emociones. Y tú debes también suprimir las emociones, porque si no, te conviertes en una mujer débil, en una muchacha digna de lástima.

» Y esto te lo digo porque eres muy emocional. Has hecho un esfuerzo heroico para convertirte en santo. Pero lo has hecho todo en un empeño emocional por vengar a tu amiga. ¿Y ahora? ¿Serás capaz de demostrar la misma voluntad de lucha que te permitió ganar ayer? ¿O volverás a ser la niña llorona de cuando estaba Litsha? Tu determinación no puede depender de los sentimientos, porque estos cambian constantemente. Y si no consigues encontrar la determinación ahora que has cumplido tu venganza, morirás. En el primer combate, posiblemente.

» Por último, recordarte que a las mujeres santo se les exige más que a nadie. Tú, a cambio, da más de lo que se te exija. Es el único modo de elevar tu nombre, y el de todas nosotras. Tu máscara es tu escudo, pero para que funcione realmente tienes que hacerte como ella: dura, insensible y constante.

Para cuando terminó el sermón, Paula estaba negra de rabia. Odiaba la máscara con todas sus fuerzas. No entendía que a una mujer se le pidiera renunciar a serlo y esconder su feminidad para formar parte de los santos. Y menos en una orden que supuestamente estaba encabezada por una diosa. Y lo peor de todo es que Paula se había comprometido a llevar la maldita máscara para toda la vida.

Pero sabía que si contestaba se iba a poner a gritar y acabarían en una discusión inútil estropeando la despedida. Le reiteró los agradecimientos, se despidió de ella y salió para no volver.

El agradecimiento transmitido era genuino. Paula sabía que sin la ayuda de su maestra nunca habría logrado ganar la Vestimenta. Pero sin embargo esperaba no verla nunca más, no podía sentir ningún cariño por quien nunca mostró un ápice de ternura hacia ella, ni siquiera cuando más lo necesitó. Ni tan siquiera fue capaz de interceder por Litsha, que había sido su alumna favorita. Eso tampoco se molestó en disimularlo.

* * *

><p>Paula se marchó sin hablar con nadie más ni mirar si quiera ninguno de los sitios donde se había desarrollado su vida: la tienda, los lugares de entrenamiento, los comedores y duchas. Nada le daba la más mínima nostalgia.<p>

Sólo se paró en el mismo borde del campamento, en la misma encrucijada donde tuvo que convencer a la maestra de que continuase el entrenamiento. Revivió los momentos posteriores a la expulsión de Litsha conmocionada aún por aquellas emociones.

Entonces decidió hacer un acto de rebeldía que aunque ella no lo sabía era muy propio de adolescentes. En un árbol cercano al recinto, pero fuera de él, talló los nombres usando el colmillo de lobo de Litsha:

ΑΠΟΛΑ  
>ΛΙΤΖΑ<br>ΠΑΝΤΑ

Que eran la escritura griega para "Paula Litsha para siempre".

Cuando estaba terminando escuchó que alguien se acercaba y sintió una gran vergüenza. Salió al paso para evitar que quien fuera pudiera ver lo que había escrito.

Era Vincent. Presentaba también aspecto cansado además de magulladuras y moratones y tenía el brazo derecho en un cabestrillo. Paula se alegró de que la máscara le tapase el rubor de la cara.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Vincent -dijo en tono cortante subrayando la "Vin" del nombre-?

─ Yo... esto... -dijo mirando al suelo- yo quería felicitarte.

─ ¿Felicitar... me -esto sí que no se lo esperaba-? ¿Por qué?

─ Bueno... por el combate... y la armadura.

─ ¿Pero? ¿Quiero decir? ¿Por qué me felicitas?

─ Pues porque te lo mereces.

─ Según mi maestra no he sido yo quien he ganado la Vestimenta, parece ser que el Tucán, o los astros, o alguien me eligió para eso.

─ Yo no creo en que nuestro destino esté atado por las estrellas. Creo que cada uno marca su propio destino a través de sus acciones. Quizás el Tucán te eligió, pero sería porque fueras más digna -la voz se le ahogó al final de la frase-.

Hubo un silencio largo. Paula estaba descolocada por los cumplidos y Vincent trataba de sacar valor para decir lo siguiente. Por fin se tranquilizó y pudo hablar de forma fluida.

─ Me ha costado mucho venir a hablar contigo. Pero no me perdonaría no haberlo hecho, porque ahora te irás y no nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?

─ No, no nos veremos nunca.

─ Pues quería decirte que siento aquello.

─ ¿El qué?

─ Dijiste en el combate que había hecho peor el calvario de tu entrenamiento. Me duele pensar que te he hecho sufrir tanto como dices.

Paula estaba alucinando con la situación. No le habían pedido nunca perdón con nada y a quien menos esperaba ver así era a Vincent, exceptuando a Carlos claro. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero recordó las chanzas en las que Vincent había participado y se volvió a endurecer.

─ Si tanto lo sientes ahora, ¿por qué lo hacías entonces? ¿Es que eras tonto y no te dabas cuenta de que tus comentarios herían?

─ Supongo que sí, que era tonto. El ambiente entre los chicos era muy competitivo, y desde que me hice amigo de Carlos me iba bien. Lo más fácil era seguirle los chistes y ser respetado por todos.

Paula cruzó los brazos y apretó los dientes con rabia. Vincent se dio cuenta de que estaba más enfadada.

─ Pero no tenía derecho. Ya lo sé. Lo siento mucho. Tampoco fue justo lo que le pasó a tu amiga. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para repararlo.

Paula empezó a sentirse más a gusto con sus excusas.

─ Pero, entonces, ¿por qué ahora has cambiado la forma de ver las cosas?

─ Cuando Carlos se fue me quedé bastante solo. Podría haber intentado pegarme a otro chico, pero aproveché la soledad para pensar. Estaba deprimido porque era mi amigo, pero a la vez me empecé a dar cuenta de que me había dejado guiar por él y ya no sabía qué hacer.

» Entonces te vi igual de sola y entendí, ahora sí, lo que debías estar pasando. Quise hablar contigo, pero nunca me atreví. Sabía que me odiabas y tenía miedo a cómo ibas a poder reaccionar. Me hubiera gustado hablar contigo, hacerme tu amigo. Creo incluso que lo que siempre deseé en realidad fue ser amigo tuyo y de Litsha.

─ ¿Qué -Paula alucinaba por momentos-?

─ Lo que pasa es que el ambiente te hace portarte de la forma más estúpida. Y la cobardía. La he cagado del todo. He desperdiciado mis años de entrenamiento al no conseguir convertirme en santo, y he desperdiciado todo el tiempo en el que podría haber intentado ser tu amigo, por pura estupidez y cobardía.

Paula le miró a sus profundos ojos azules. Sus lagrimales estaban empezando a desbordarse. Su voz desesperada era sincera. Miró después sus heridas y su brazo malherido. Pensó que ya le había dado una lección, le había roto sus sueños como se habían roto los de Litsha. Y estaba arrepentido de verdad. Paula encontró lugar en su corazón maltratado para conmoverse con aquel chico desgraciado.

─ Vincent, te perdono. Te demostré hasta dónde podía llegar una mujer santo y ahora estás arrepentido. Estamos en paz.

El chico sonrió y las lágrimas rondaron sus mejillas. Paula no pudo soportar contemplarlo más y se dio la vuelta para irse, sus ojos también se desbordaban al contemplarlo. El tardó dos segundos en reaccionar.

─ ¡Espera, Paula!

─ ¿Qué más quieres -dijo dándose la vuelta-?

─ Enséñame tu cara, por favor.

─ Pero... -volvió a ponerse a la defensiva- ¿cómo te atreves?

─ Ya he perdido muchas ocasiones por la cobardía, nunca más.

─ Creía -dijo en tono entre serio y burla- que habías dicho que era muy fea.

─ Era otra mentira. También he querido siempre ver tu cara.

Paula se sonrojó. Contestó esta vez en serio.

─ Sabes que está prohibido.

─ Por favor, Paula, no hay nadie aquí.

Una cosa era perdonarle, y otra cosa era ya concederle una gracia. Sin embargo, algo dentro de Paula deseó hacerlo, sin saber bien por qué. Había muchas razones para negarse, pero Paula pensó que quizás en un futuro se arrepentiría como lo hacía Vincent de lo que no había hecho. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se sacó la máscara.

Después de tanto tiempo ocultando su rostro, Paula se sentía como si estuviera desnuda. Notó el calor en su cara, incluso en su cuerpo. Al principió miró hacia abajo, pero luego se obligó a ser valiente y aguantarle la mirada.

Vincent estaba también mirando boquiabierto. Seguramente eran los ojos lo que le habían impresionado. Paula tenía cada ojo de un color distinto: el izquierdo marrón y el derecho verde. En realidad, se trataba de heterocromía, una condición rara pero inofensiva, pero ella no lo sabía y se sentía como un bicho raro.

Repentinamente, Vincent se adelantó y dio un beso en la boca de Paula. Ella puso todo el cuerpo tenso, pero se quedó quieta sin decir nada. Corrientes de pensamiento contradictorias cruzaban su mente a toda velocidad. Por un lado, estaba ofendida por la osadía que había tenido, y además, después de lo mal que le habían tratado, había decidido no besar nunca a ningún chico. Y luego estaba Litsha. Pero por otro lado estaba emocionalmente exhausta por el intenso momento que habían estado viviendo, la conversación con la maestra y todo lo relacionado con la Vestimenta del Tucán, y hacía mucho que no recibía ni una pequeña muestra de cariño.

El resultado de su lucha interna fue que no fue capaz de hacer nada, se quedó paralizada, sin moverse ni decir nada. En un principio, Vincent lo tomó como consentimiento para continuar el beso. Pero Paula terminó por apartar un poco la cara.

─ Te dije que no sería más cobarde.

Se quedó mirándole a los ojos, pero Paula miró hacia abajo.

─ Bueno, supongo que tendría que irme -dijo él, ya nervioso-.

Paula se puso la máscara y se giró. Tomó la maleta y salió corriendo. Se había prometido que saldría sin mirar atrás y tampoco lo hizo por él.

* * *

><p>FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE<p> 


	8. Notas sobre el final de la primera parte

**Notas del final de la primera parte**

Aquí acaba la primera parte de la Máscara de Paula.

En la próxima parte Paula viajará para encontrarse con quienes la mandaron a entrenarse como santo para conocer por qué. Por supuesto, en algún punto las cosas empezarán a enredarse y el Santo del Tucán se verá de nuevo atrapada por nuevos compromisos y la libertad recién conquistada se esfumará.

Pero para escribir todo eso necesito tiempo. Las ideas principales, pero hace falta darles mucho orden. Así que no sé cuándo retomaré el fanfic. Es una de las razones por lo que he intentado que la primera parte sea una historia en sí misma.

Si te ha gustado o al menos sientes curiosidad por ver cómo sigue, por favor, sigue el fanfic para que ser avisado el día que lo retome (si es que llega).

Muchas gracias por leerlo.


	9. Todos los caminos conducen a Roma

**PARTE II**

* * *

><p><strong>Todos los caminos conducen a Roma<strong>

El autobús no marchaba más rápido por mucho que Paula se concentrara en desearlo. Movió las piernas arriba y abajo una vez más, enlatada en el espacio entre su asiento y el de delante. No estaba acostumbrada a usar más medio de transporte que sus propias piernas. De hecho se había recorrido medio continente andando, y cuando había cogido un tren o un autobús habían sido trayectos cortos. Nada que ver con las 15 horas que unían la ciudad austríaca de Graz con su Roma natal. No obstante, había llegado a acumular bastante ansiedad por la incertidumbre respecto al destino que le esperaba en Roma, y en los últimos días decidió cambiar sus planes y su estilo de actuación y recurrir al medio de transporte que le recomendó un italiano que encontró por casualidad en el país germánico. Aburrida, desesperada y con las piernas cansadas, ahora se arrepentía.

Suspiró sonoramente y miró alrededor, especialmente a la gente que le acompañaba en el vehículo. Algunos pasajeros tenían la misma actitud nerviosa e incómoda, otros parecían estar acostumbrados o resignados a su cautiverio, mientras el resto simplemente dormían.

Se llevó instintivamente la mano a la máscara mientras miraba a hombres y mujeres. Debería identificarse con ellas, se suponía, pero las encontraba distintas, como si perteneciesen a otra especie. La forma de vestir, de hablar, moverse e, intuía, de sentir. Paula llevaba mucho tiempo observando a las otras mujeres y no conseguía empatizar con ellas. Según creía, originalmente era como ellas y podría haberse convertido en una mujer igual que ellas, pero el paso por el campo de entrenamiento le había arrancado su feminidad al ritmo de los golpes de su propia maestra. Hasta la expulsión de Litsha, estuvo manteniendo la base de su personalidad anterior, pero aquello fue el punto de no retorno, ya que para convertirse en Santo del Tucán había tenido que renunciar a la partes de su personalidad que la hacían no ya más femenina, sino incluso más humana.

Tampoco es que encajara con los hombres. Sí, se podía decir que hablaba como un hombre, andaba como un hombre y tenía pautas de comportamiento que se suelen definir como masculinas, pero no sentía tampoco ninguna empatía hacia ellos tampoco. De hecho, sentía odio. Había tenido tiempo de reflexionar que era injusto condenar sin más a la mitad de la población sin darles oportunidades, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Durante la mayor parte de su vida los chicos se habían estado burlando de ella y su amiga, y desde luego eran los culpables de toda su infelicidad. Cuando los había observado desde la distancia, tampoco le habían gustado, encontraba suciedad en su mirada y la forma de hablar (generalmente en idiomas que no comprendía), por no hablar de las veces que, por desgracia para ellos, la insultaron o trataron de asaltarla por la calle.

En resumen, parecía que ella ya no era ni hombre ni mujer, era un Santo Femenino que parecía ser algo totalmente distinto, sin un encaje en el mundo. La ropa gastada de entrenamiento y la máscara sobre la cara, que por cierto no era la misma careta gris sin dibujo que usaba en sus años de entrenamiento, no le ayudaban a sentirse más integrada entre la gente.

Lo peor, reflexionó, es que tampoco se sentía identificado con los Santos de Atenea. Eran éstos quienes la habían estado maltratando durante años para convertirla en algo que nunca había querido ser. El único modelo que había tenido de Santo Femenino había sido su maestra, pero por mucho que le agradeciera el haberla preparado para poder vencer el torneo y ganar la Vestimenta, no podía evitar sentir rencor por no haberle dado nunca cariño y no haber defendido a Litsha ante la injusticia que hicieron con ella. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía en una orden de soldados de Atenea si no le gustaban la guerra ni los combates. Ni siquiera se creía demasiado eso de que una diosa de la mitología griega bajase a la Tierra cada 200 años.

Se revolvió incómoda una vez más en el asiento, pero esta vez angustiada por sus pensamientos pesimistas. Cuando andaba le resultaba más fácil alejarlos de su cabeza, como si todo fuese cuestión de acelerar el paso para que no le alcanzasen, pero atrapada en el autobús sin más estímulo que las rayitas de colores del estampado del asiento, resultaba imposible parar su cabeza.

Miró el paisaje por la ventana. Justo hacía momentos se había roto la monotonía de la carretera de montaña y estaban apareciendo prados y zonas rurales. Se suponía que esto era su patria, pero no sintió nada especial al contemplarlo. Con todo, era más agradable que lo que se había podido ver en la última hora, y le permitía relajarse un poco más. Apoyó la mano en la ventanilla y empezó a rememorar sus andanzas tras salir del campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Cuando puso los pies fuera del campo, Paula sólo tenía una cosa en mente: Litsha. Estuvo hablando con la gente de los pueblos y casas dispersas y algunas personas fueron capaces de reconocer a la guapa vagabunda que había estado comiendo de lo que le daban en las casas y lo que pedía a excursionistas. Pero eso había sido una corta temporada y hacía años que se había ido, según calculaba Paula, poco tiempo después de haber sido expulsada.<p>

Intentó ampliar un poco la búsqueda a ver si en lugares de la provincia sabían algo de ella, pero fue inútil. Cuando se dio por vencida, tomó rumbo a Atenas, más concretamente al Santuario, donde le habían dicho que se encontraba por el momento el Artesano de las Armaduras. Le habían indicado que debía visitarlo para que reformase la Vestimenta del Tucán, ya que actualmente estaba diseñada para un hombre y no se ajustaría bien a su cuerpo.

La visita al Santuario no mejoró su opinión sobre los Santos. Se parecía mucho a su campo de entrenamiento, un lugar en el que maltratar muchachos hasta convertirlos en el ejército fanático de una deidad. El Artesano, sin embargo, fue muy agradable con ella. Un hombre de edad avanzada, transmitía un calidez y una amabilidad que nunca había conocido dentro de la Orden de Atenea. Fue la primera vez que no se sintió incómoda en el trato con un hombre.

El Artesano se tomó mucho tiempo y dedicación para dar a la armadura una forma adecuada e incluso bonita. También tuvo la amabilidad, por iniciativa propia, de diseñarle una máscara nueva a Paula. El dibujo de la misma consistía en que estaba dividida verticalmente en dos mitades: el lado derecho era de color blanco y el izquierdo negro. La pintura de la máscara no evitaba la magia que permitía respirar y ver a través de ella, algo que aún Paula no era capaz de explicarse. El Artesano evadió con habilidad dar explicaciones sobre el significado del dibujo, simplemente dijo que le pegaba. De forma extraña, era una persona a la vez cercana y misteriosa.

Una vez estuvo completo el trabajo, puso rumbo a Polonia, como siempre andando. Tardó meses en llegar a Lublin, la ciudad de la que Litsha le había hablado. Allí estuvo buscándola, pero en una ciudad e 700.000 habitantes y sin conocer el idioma, no era realmente plausible. Estuvo deambulando por la ciudad tres meses, no ya para conseguir encontrar a Litsha, sino por si conseguía llamar la atención y era su amiga la que la encontraba a ella.

Su estancia en la ciudad fue el período más duro. En las zonas rurales la gente era amable y daban alojamiento y comida a cambio de trabajo, o incluso gratis en muchas ocasiones. Pero la gente de la ciudad era más desconfiada y menos desprendida. Durmiendo en los refugios que encontraba en la calle, consiguió algo de dinero saqueando a los desaprensivos que trataban de atacar a una chica en la calle. Cuando se ganó una fama y nadie se atrevía a atacarla, se dedicó a salvar a otra gente, especialmente chicas, de los ataques de los criminales. No le faltó el dinero, ya que en las últimas décadas la delincuencia había aumentado como en casi todas las ciudades, aunque tampoco le sobró. Además de conseguir algunos euros extorsionando a malas personas, el hecho de proteger a la gente le hizo sentirse bien por un tiempo, tal vez aquéllo podría llamarse luchar por la justicia.

Pero al cabo del tiempo se había desesperado. Había recorrido cada calle de la ciudad, había preguntado "¿Litsha?" a muchas personas e intentado hacer gestos, pero nadie parecía entenderle, y la mayoría de las personas se asustaban, había incluso gritado su nombre, pero no aparecía. Al final, que su amiga hubiera vuelto a su ciudad natal y estuviera aún allí era sólo una suposición.

El día más triste para Paula desde la expulsión de su compañera fue aquél en el que decidió rendirse a la evidencia de que nunca encontraría a su amiga en un mundo tan grande y sin ninguna pista que seguir. Abandonada la idea, no sabía qué podía hacer ahora sola con su vida y una Vestimenta de Santo cargada en la espalda.

Es por este callejón sin salida por el que al final había decidido regresara a Roma. Gracias a la determinación de su personalidad reformada, había decidido no hacer lo que se esperaba de ella, no obedecer más órdenes ni seguir el destino que otros le habían diseñado. Bastante mal le había ido. Pero medio año después de armarse Santo de Atenea, no había nada que le diera un sentido a su existencia. Al menos si regresaba podría averiguar por qué alguien decidió arruinar su vida mandándola a un campo de entrenamiento para Santos.

* * *

><p>Paula se sintió infinitamente aliviada cuando pudo salir de la enorme lata rodante. Salió con impulso de la estación a la calle y empezó a andar. Era curioso como cada ciudad tenía un aire propio que la diferenciaba del resto. No es que reconociera su Roma natal, al fin y al cabo nunca había transitado sus calles con libertad. Sí le resultó curiosa la sensación de entender lo que decía todo el mundo por la calle, a pesar de que en el autobús ya había mucha gente que había estado hablando en italiano. Fue el volver a escuchar a las personas de la calle hablar en su idioma natal lo primero que le despertó un sentimiento nostálgico.<p>

Preguntó por la dirección enseñando la placa de la maleta, pues casi encontraba dificultad en hablar su propia lengua después de haber estado años sin practicarla. Le aconsejaron que tomara un taxi y lo hizo de mala gana.

El lugar indicado resultó ser una pequeña oficina en una zona antigua de negocios. Una vez se identificó, la recepcionista llamó a alguien por teléfono y le indicó con amabilidad que esperase en una sala con sillones confortables a que vinieran a recogerla. El recibimiento fue amable, pero no hubo pie a hacer muchas preguntas porque la empleada volvió al trabajo enseguida.

Momentos después estaba en un coche de lujo rumbo a su destino real. El tráfico de Roma a medio día era lento, lo que le hizo disponer de mucho tiempo en el trayecto.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? -inquirió al chófer con un aire cortante inintencionado.

─ Es una mansión en el Monte Aventino, una zona muy buena.

─ ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieren de mí?

─ Si no lo sabe usted -el conductor usó cierta sorna en respuesta a la aproximación agresiva de Paula-.

─ Pues no, no lo sé. Y no estaría mal empezar a recibir explicaciones.

─ Señorita -a Paula se le hizo raro el apelativo-, yo sólo soy un chófer, no puedo decirle nada. No manejo los asuntos de mis jefes. Tendrá usted que preguntar allí.

Viendo que la conversación no iba bien, se volvió a echar atrás en el asiento y se calló por el resto del viaje. La incertidumbre la estaba matando, y se cogió de forma nerviosa la trenza. Se acordó de la historia que había tras ella.

Paula tenía muchos problemas para recordar claramente los tiempos de antes del campo de entrenamiento. Recordaba que vivía con otros chicos que tampoco tenían familia alguna, pero aún a estas alturas no sabía quienes eran todos ellos y qué hacían ahí. En lo que respecta a su memoria, siempre había vivido en ese extraño orfanato.

Aquel centro trataba a los chicos con disciplina y les imponía el entrenamiento físico, debía de ser un sitio bastante duro, pero era un paraíso comparado a las barbaridades del campamento. Paula era por entonces una niña imaginativa que superaba el entorno difícil gracias a las historias fantásticas que inventaba. Ahora era incapaz de recordar prácticamente nada de aquellas quimeras y le sería imposible crear nuevas. El campo había borrado todo rastro de esa faceta suya.

Además de fantasiosa, o mejor dicho, como parte de esa faceta, era una niña prematuramente romántica. Había tenido incluso un amor entre los chicos huérfanos, que se llamaba Giorgio. Ahora que era adulta se preguntaba si Giorgio había llegado a sentir el mismo enamoramiento, o si simplemente se había dejado llevar por ella. Tampoco sabía si aquello había sido amor de verdad o simplemente la fantasía que una niña fabulaba para soportar un entorno con muy pocos alicientes para una persona creativa como ella.

El caso es que separarse de Giorgio fue un drama para ella. Para mantener una prueba del amor a lo largo de los años, Paula hizo prometer a su novio que no se cortarían los cabellos hasta que volvieran a reunirse. Años después esa promesa tonta le daba ánimos para continuar soportando las penalidades del entrenamiento para Santo.

Fue Litsha la que impuso algo de orden en la melena rebelde de Paula. Le convenció de arreglarse el flequillo y mantener el pelo lo mejor posible, mientras dejaba crecer su pelo hacia abajo, recogido en una trenza para que no se expandiera hacia todos lados. Con el tiempo, la relación con Litsha fue reemplazando la fantasía romántica de Giorgio, pero nunca había sido capaz de renunciar a la fantasía romántica de su niñez, posiblemente lo único que quedaba de aquella Paula.

Mientras pensaba en Giorgio, jugaba con la trenza entre sus manos y contemplaba lo castigada que estaba por todas sus vivencias. Se preguntaba qué sería de su novio de la niñez. ¿Lo encontraría en el lugar al que se dirigiría? ¿Se habría convertido en Santo? Es posible que incluso hubiera perecido por el camino. Una de las cosas que lamentaba Paula es que era incapaz de recordar su cara, aunque tampoco la de nadie más de aquella época.

─ Hemos llegado -dijo el conductor con brusquedad-.

Se sobresaltó al salir del trance y darse cuenta de que estaban en el jardín de una mansión.

* * *

><p>Al salir del coche, había una mujer joven y hermosa, con un vestido elegante pero profesional y un maquillaje intachable. Sostenía un portafolios con un emblema que llamó la atención de Paula, porque aparecía Atenea acompañada por las letras "LEGIO I MINERVIA PIA FIDELIS". Sonreía de oreja a oreja y mirándole a los ojos dijo:<p>

─ Bienvenida Paula. Soy Serena. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, pero nos alegramos de que por fin hayas vuelto a casa.


End file.
